


sunbeaming heart

by happyradio



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyradio/pseuds/happyradio
Summary: this is something i made in june 2019! its the first thing ive ever really written before that wasnt for school or something, just on my own accord, so let me know what you think lololol
Relationships: Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	sunbeaming heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i made in june 2019! its the first thing ive ever really written before that wasnt for school or something, just on my own accord, so let me know what you think lololol

Usually, Himiko wasn’t the kind of person to go outside. But today, Angie persuaded her, and she had always refused beforehand, so she figured it would be okay at the very least for today. Especially because it had been just before summer started, so the weather would have been nice, right?

“Nyeh..it’s so bright..” Himiko groaned as she lay her head against Angie’s lap. Her eyes felt blinded by the sun's rays..maybe this hadn’t been the best idea.. The breeze was helping her enough to where she wasn’t overheating, but the light had certainly been annoying to her. She had started to become antsy, but she didn’t have enough energy to move around. What a pain..

“Don’t worry Himiko! Angie will protect you!” Angie rested her hands near Himiko’s forehead, shielding her eyes from the light. “Atua has granted me the knowledge to know what’s bothering you, Himiko,..” Himiko ignored that she had blatantly mentioned the sun was burning her eyes. Angie’s hands felt so warm against her head..In fact, Angie herself always had given off a warm aura, enough to calm her down during just about any situation..She loved Angie...Himiko had fallen asleep just from the comfort of her, and she was okay with that.


End file.
